


Annoying or Endearing?

by UnwrittenPage



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s clear that Hio´s more or less forced his presence into Gakupo´s life but Gakupo isn´t quite sure what to call it yet. Annoying or endearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying or Endearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my OTP because it needs more love. I have been posting excessively these last days but I won´t give up until the GakuHio-tag can be classified as common xDDD. Anyway, enjoy!

Annoying or endearing, for the longest of time Gakupo had been confused as to what word to use for the bubbly blond standing to his right. He had to admit that the last months had made him lean more towards endearing because those high, enthusiastic shrieks, those innocent lively brown eyes and that slender hand constantly pulling at his sleeve were things that had been part of his everyday life for so long that it was pretty hard to remember a time when they hadn't.   
Of course Gakupo would have preferred it if the boy would stop addressing him as `senpai` at the end and beginning of every damn sentence or nagging him to show him his coolest samurai-pose or weapon collection, but he had to admit that it was nice for a change to be around someone who wasn't making fun of that old-fashioned tunic of his or the fact that he sometimes lived by the same codes that you would in the late 1800s.   
At first Gakupo had done his very best to avoid the over-enthusiastic blond and his to say the least indiscreet manner of drawing the attention to him with everything from more or less good excuses to actually hiding whenever he saw that mess of blond locks appearing within his range of sight. Kaito would say in his smiling straightforward manner that Gakupo HIMSELF did a good job drawing the attention to him and while Gakupo had threatened to make him one head shorter he had to grudgingly admit his airhead of a friend was right, and that perhaps the fact that he had a senseless English samurai fan-boy after him was partly his own fault. Regardless if he was right or wrong though he knew one thing was right for sure and that was the fact that no good hiding-spots or imaginary language-classes, rendezvous or emergency-meetings in the world could stand against the power of rabid fanboyism.   
No matter where he'd go it would only be a matter of time before that high-pitched yell reached his ears and ruined all his chances of getting through even this day unnoticed. So in the end he'd decided to meet his fate the way a true samurai would, stoically starring danger straight into the eyes (which he had to admit were strangely adorable) and hope that the hopeless brat would refrain from asking him something far too personal this time. As it was now the boy was in the midst of yet another one of his never ending speeches about how fascinating he found the ancient culture of Japan and how sad he was to see all these beautiful century-old buildings withering into nothingness and Gakupo was in the midst of yet another attempt to completely ignore it.  
He had work soon so he wouldn't have to put up with it for far too long but another one of those tugs at his sleeve called him back to reality.  
"Hey, Gakupo-senpai".  
Gakupo reluctantly turned around to look into those energetic brown eyes. The senpai-honorific was supposed to be a sign of respect and yet when coming from this kid's lips it somehow ended up sounding more annoying than respectful and Gakupo couldn't for the life of him figure out why.  
"Yes", Gakupo answered with all the patience he could master.  
"Have you ever wondered what would happen if time went backwards instead of forwards?"  
Now seriously? Was this what he was thinking about 8 o'clock in the morning? If Gakupo even tried to comprehend why he had a feeling he'd get an incurable headache and that was simply nothing he could afford this time of day so it was with great reluctance he opened his mouth to reply.  
"I guess not", he said.  
"I haven't either", the young boy replied with a smile, "not until instances ago".  
That on the other hand didn't surprise Gakupo one bit. The thoughts in this guy's head seemed to shift in the matter of seconds and Gakupo was actually impressed that he somehow managed to maintain some kind of control over them instead of completely losing himself to whatever colorful animated world he lived in.  
"What if it all went backwards gradually without us noticing and then one morning we'd wake up and suddenly find ourselves in the midst of the 1800th century".  
Now that was certainly the most idiotic thing Gakupo had ever heard. Who on earth wouldn't notice if mobile phones stopped working or cars and trains all of a sudden started to run on coal instead of gasoline or if the internet was nowhere to be found? Unless of course they were speaking of a certain airhead who should not be mentioned by name that was.  
"Yeah", was all he decided to say to that, "that'd be strange".  
"It would right?" the boy nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face, "imagine there'd be no cellphones or sports cars but it would all happen so gradually that we wouldn't even notice until it was too late".  
Except that one WOULD notice Gakupo thought to himself. Because the people of Japan wouldn't go one day without their latest iPhone model with their 5 million music libraries, chat-apps, portable internet and pointless angry bird-games without throwing a midlife crisis. But that was something he of course kept to himself because fueling this airhead's already as it was painfully irritating train of thought certainly wasn't anything he was planning to do.  
"Hmm", was all he replied, a slight frown on his face, "yes that would be odd".  
The boy nodded enthusiastically.  
"Would you miss anything if that was the case?" he looked expectantly at Gakupo.  
Wow! This was definitely a challenge. Not because it was actually a hard question to answer but because no matter what answer he gave it was bound to result in a long and above all unwanted conversation.  
"I don't know", Gakupo shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so".  
He could see the boy's lips starting to move again and demonstratively held up his cellphone.  
"Damn!" he said, "I forgot I'm starting earlier today. I have to run now, see you later!"  
You could call it a lie but technically he did kind of need to start earlier because if he listened to speeches about time moving backwards another minute he would be in no condition to work. At all. Ever again. But as Gakupo turned around to leave he felt yet another tug at his sleeve.  
"Hey Gakupo-senpai".  
"Yes", Gakupo turned around to look into the brown eyes with the most patient smile he could master.  
"I´ve been meaning to ask you for some time now but...", the boy frowned slightly as though he was thinking as hard as he possibly could about whatever subject he was going to bring up, "do you know where to find a technic-store? Oliver´s phone broke recently and the only ones capable of repairing it will only do it for ridiculously high prices?"  
Wow! This kid just was the master of timing wasn't he? Asking for directions when Gakupo instances ago told him that he was running late, something that technically was true since he was running terribly late in saving his sanity from eternal doom.  
"I would ask Honne Dell if I were you", he answered quickly feeling beyond fortunate that he had a friend well adverse in the subject of electric equipment, "depending on how damaged it is he might be able to fix it or at least know where you can get it repaired for a good prize".  
The boy nodded.  
"Where might I find him though?"  
Oh that! Gakupo had completely missed out on that part. Dell of course could be found on many places but above all in a place Gakupo had completely forgotten about. His office. His own damn office. Which also was Gakupo's own damn office. Which he may very well send a living chatterbox with an unhealthy fixation with samurais to in an instant.  
"Here and there", Gakupo shrugged his shoulders, "he's working late hours though so he might be hard to catch up with. I could give you his number though"  
He would owe Dell big time for this he was well aware of it but he figured that a debt of a lifetime for pushing a living chatterbox with an unhealthy fixation with samurais on him was better than dealing with said living chatterbox himself.  
"Sure", the boy nodded though Gakupo could see a trace of what could be interpreted as disappointment in his dark eyes before they looked back at him with their normal spark.   
A stab, just a small barely noticeable stab hit Gakupo in the chest during the milliseconds he witnessed that uncharacteristic expression. He didn't know what it was but it definitely wasn't something he wanted to experience again any time soon.  
"Well...", he said, "you've got your phone with you?"  
"Sure", the boy nodded as he picked up the blue iPhone 4-model, "I'll type it down".  
"Okey", Gakupo said, "you ready?"  
The boy nodded quietly again.  
"0324", Gakupo started out slowly.  
"0324", the boy repeated as his fingers moved over the small screen.  
"788", Gakupo continued.  
"788"  
"72 86"  
“So…”, the boy frowned thoughtfully as he looked at the screen of the blue phone, “0324-788 72 86. Is that correct?”   
Gakupo nodded quietly.  
"Okey. Got it!" the boy looked back at him with a sparkling smile, "thanks a ton!"  
"You're welcome", Gakupo gave a hasty smile in return, going against his nature he gave the slender back a light pat, "hope it helps".  
"Hey Gakupo-senpai", Gakupo thought he could see a light shade of pink on the boy's cheeks as he pulled on his sleeve again.  
"Yes?"  
"Could Dell-san fix my computer to?"  
Gakupo gave a light sigh though this time there was actually a smile on his face. This wasn't really about broken phones or computers was it?  
"Most likely", he said, "he can fix most things".  
The boy nodded, that thoughtful slightly hesitant expression on his face again as though he was contemplating hard on his next action.  
"Gakupo-senpai", another tug at his sleeve.  
"Yes?" Gakupo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the boy's face that now seemed unusually serious.  
A light brush on his shirt, a slender hand raising to adjust his collar. The light touch awakening a warm fluttering feeling inside the purple haired man's stomach that he couldn't quite put the finger on.  
"It was uneven", the boy explained quickly.   
Gakupo only raised his eyebrows slightly before chuckling.  
"Ah, I see", he said, "thank you. I tend to forget that".  
"Yeah", the boy nodded, gaze uncharacteristically tense.  
They stood there in silence for a while none of them moving an inch as they looked at each other.   
Gakupo would lie to himself and everyone else if he didn't admit that he found those big brown slightly reddish eyes beautiful, or that now surprisingly timid smile cute but the fact that those filled lips hardly ever stopped moving or the fact that those eyes almost literally tended to reflect the million strange things he was talking about made it hard to focus on. But now, at this ridicolously small distance it was truly hard to focus on ANYTHING ELSE and Gakupo kind of found himself thinking that getting to the office may not be so urgent after all. His sanity wouldn´t suffer. If he just stayed for another few minutes...  
Another brush, this time on the side of his shirt.  
"A leaf", the boy said quickly.  
The touch had been as light as the wing beat of a butterfly yet it sent a nearly electric feeling down the samurai's spine. That slender hand albeit hastily had brushed down his chest, a smaller yet more intimate gesture than Gakupo had experienced in years.  
"Ah, I see", was all Gakupo managed to say as he looked into those brown eyes, "thank you".  
"No problem", the boy nodded.  
"Well...", Gakupo raised his hand as casually as he could, "I think I better get going now".  
As he turned around to leave again he wasn't particularly surprised when those slender fingers pulled at his sleeve again.  
"Gakupo-senpai..."  
Gakupo sighed though this time there was a genuine smile on his face. What happened later was something that he couldn't even explain himself but his hand seemed to move on its own as he turned around gently moving to grab the boy's chin.  
"Hio stop 'Senpai'-ing me damn it!"  
Nor the boy nor Gakupo himself had the time to register what happened before the purple haired man's lips covered the blond's. The kiss was chaste, only a light pressure of lip against lip but it was most definitely the most meaningful gesture Gakupo had performed in a long time and the sensation of that soft cold mouth against his own, the slight touch of the young man's nose next to his...  
"There!" Gakupo heard himself say as he ended the kiss, "just so we're clear!"  
The boy looked at him, brown eyes wide open, an adorable red color on his cheeks.   
"See you later!" Gakupo smiled casually as he raised his hand, calmly turning his back towards the boy who'd both annoyed and amused him for more than 6 months.  
Gakupo chuckled to himself as he left the area. Somehow he knew that Hio would keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this definitely isn´t my best work for this pairing, the pacing is a bit off for one but I´m gonna blame it on the fact that Gakupo according to my headcanon isn´t very honest, especially not to himself about his feelings. For one I tried to hint at it with him being so annoyed about the whole `senpai`-deal. Hopefully that came forth :P. 
> 
> In any case, if you like this ship you are free to check out my other words. I can almost guarantee you that they´re A LOT better xD.


End file.
